The invention relates to the technical field of control of a motor vehicle having an automatic transmission.
In current applications some of the fuel consumption of a vehicle is caused by the compensation by the engine of its own resistance to movement.
It is thus necessary to reduce or to eliminate this fuel consumption when the vehicle does not require transmission to the wheel of torque originating from the internal combustion engine, the torque being engine torque or braking torque.
The following documents are known from the prior art:
Document WO2010128898 discloses “free-wheeling”, without stopping the engine, based on a slope detection.
Document FR2829186 discloses the detection of the onset of free-wheeling on the basis of an acceleration pedal position threshold, an acceleration pedal position gradient, and a vehicle acceleration threshold.
Document JP59089235 discloses a mechanical system for initiating free-wheeling conditions in the absence of a need for braking and engine speed threshold.
There is thus a need for a control system and method making it possible to minimize the fuel consumption of a motor vehicle when the engine torque is not necessary for moving or stopping the vehicle.